


Upping the Viewer Count

by MDidact (SaigonTimeMD)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fucking Machines, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaigonTimeMD/pseuds/MDidact
Summary: D.Va is a huge role model to girls, but how to up her viewership among males? Hana’s commander has some ideas, and modifies her mech to put those ideas into motion.





	

                Hana “D.Va” Song bit her lip as the mechanized dildo slid into her slowly, gently parting the folds of her tight pussy. When Corporate informed her that morning that her male subscriber numbers were flagging, the worst she expected was one of those boring pool-side photoshoots - not a segmented, self-lubricating addition to her mech’s interior! The first of six ribs spaced an inch apart along the dildo’s shaft passed inside, pushing her open just a little more, and D.Va couldn’t stifle a lewd moan.

                “Please, describe the feeling to your viewers,” Command requested through her headset.

                “My…my viewers?”she asked, feeling a bit lightheaded as the pleasure started to spread through her body.

                “Of course. Your fans around the world are watching, but they can only see your face!”

                Hana turned to the camera mounted above the HUD and gave a weak smile. She could see her face in the small monitor next to it; wavering lips, half-glazed eyes, and blushing so red that the pink facepaint stripes on her cheeks were barely visible. She could also see the viewer count beneath it, and the results were already undeniable: it was the largest pre-fight audience she’d ever had.

                “Uh…well…” D.Va began, hands tightening around the control sticks as she tried to concentrate, “it’s hard…and it was a little cold at first, but now it’s–AH!” The second and third ribs rushed through her tight folds as the dildo jerked forward suddenly before stopping, sending twin jolts of electric joy up through Hana’s body that made her toes curl reflexively. A few seconds later, the viewer count shot up by another two hundred. “There are…there are…hm…there are these…um…segments, I guess, on the…hng…sides and everytimeonepushesinitfeelsIcan’tIcan’tIca-GAH!” The dildo had whirred to life again and pushed forward rapidly, sliding the fourth, fifth, and sixth bulbed barriers past in a single smooth motion before bottoming out inside her. D.Va’s legs jerked and she tried to move forward, to escape the overwhelming feeling of fullness, but the mecha’s internal restraints held her tight, 19-year old body in place. For a moment, all Hana could do was gasp and shake, her small, teenage pussy stuffed to the brim. Six hundred or so viewers joined the stream, pushing the total to nearly 80,000.

                “It’s…it’s all the way inside now…It feels…feels so big…just so…oh…oh it’s moving now oh SHIT it’s moving,” D.Va groaned as the dildo began to slowly retract a few inches before insistently pushing in again, leaving her feeling hollow only to overfill her again. Her hands started to quiver, and Hana’s jumpsuit felt suddenly very, very hot.

                “Please, D.Va, refrain from using such foul language on the stream. Thousands are watching!” the voice in her headset chided. D.Va couldn’t help letting out an unhinged giggle; thousands of people were watching her get fucked by her own mecha on a live webcast, what did a few naughty words matter? “Just try your best,” Command encouraged, “you’re doing very well! Does it feel good?”

                “It feels…it feels…hng…really good…mnn…really _really_  good!” D.Va stammered out as the dildo began to work into a deliberate rhythm, the ribs along the now-warm metal rod massaging her inside and out with every thrust. "So much better…huh…than…ghk…hands!” The viewer count was almost 86,000 now. “I’m s…so happy…I c-can share…oh…OH…ah…everything w-with my v-uh…huh…viewers!” Hana’s breath was growing ragged, coming in rapid, panting gasps; every inward thrust brought with it a wave of pleasure, each one just a bit more dizzying than the last, and she had to put her head down to muffle a low “Ffffffffuck!” as the mecha’s pistoning dildo brought her closer and closer to climax. A major-key chime sounded as she hit over 90,000 viewers, and D.Va’s head shot back up to the camera in a wide, teeth-clenched grin.

                “I…I…I think I’m – _huh–_ g-going to – _mhn–_ cum s-soon,” D.Va gasped, her gloved hands locked around the mecha’s controls as her muscles began to tighten, readying for the oncoming rapture. The dildo frenetically pounded into her with loud, wet sounds that were only rivaled by the mechanism’s electric whirring. In between blinding flashes of rising ecstasy, Hana wondered if anyone she knew was watching; her family, her friends, her teachers… The thought filled her with shame, but it also sent a shiver up her spine. “Q-quick,” she panted, addressing her viewers directly, “t-tell – _GUH!_ – everyo-one you knoooow - _-HAH!_ – t-to watch me c- – _AH!_ – to watch me cum! I’m s-so – _HNN_ – close!” The mecha-dildo started to slowly rotate, but D.Va was too far gone to take any conscious notice of it.

                In response to her call, the viewer count started to skyrocket; every thrust, every gasp, every quaking moan summoned another hundred eager watchers until the HUD turned pink as a bright yellow message flashed across it: 100,000 viewers.

                “W-WOW! A h-hund-dred – _OOF_ – t-thous-sand – _OH_ – view-erssssI’mcummingcummingwatchmewatchmewatchmewatchme CUM!” D.Va’s entire body writhed - as best it could, anyway - as her voice rose from a speedy patter to an inarticulate cry of ecstasy. Thousands across the world watched as an orgasm crashed through the 19 year old’s slim body, her every atom on joyous fire, her vision turned to stars. They watched as she wriggled wantonly on the mecha’s metal shaft, her high-pitched voice practically screaming, and they watched as she finally collapsed onto the console, her small body still trembling and jerking occasionally as the last moments of the orgasm played out. Hana was exhausted mentally, but the experience invigorated her, and after a moment, she flashed a peace sign and a wide, if slightly shaky, grin.

                “T-thank you so much for watching! I’ll see you on the battlefield!” she said with a dry mouth, wiping the sweat from her brow. The light next to the monitor turned from green to red as a “D.Va Will Be Right Back!” image took over the stream, and Hana slowly exhaled as the dildo finally pulled out of her quivering pussy, each rib leaving a little ripple of pleasure behind as it passed. The slick head pulled with a quiet, sucking sound, and a tiny mechanical claw zipped the bottom of D.Va’s slightly damp jumpsuit back up, leaving her feeling warm and just a little empty. The dildo retreated back into the mecha’s inner workings with a metallic pop as the aperture closed behind it.

                “100,000 viewers, and before the match even started! Great job, D.Va!” Command crowed in her earpiece.

                “My…my pleasure,” D.Va replied, only half-sarcastically. “Anything for the fans.”

                “Well then, we’ll have these little shows at the beginning and end of every day…and after every win, of course.”

                “O-of course,” Hana said as the thought of repeating that process who-knew-how-many times a day was both startling and arousing. “Wait, what happens if I lose?”

                A metallic pop, another mechanical whir, and D.Va felt a light pressure, but this time it was above her still-wet pussy, instead aimed squarely at her backdoor. Her eyes widened in alarm, and she laughed nervously.

                “Relax,” Command purred in her ear, “only if you lose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As a Roadhog main, I kind of hate dealing with D.Va, but there's no denying she's cute as a button! Evidently I went a bit over the top with how characters react verbally, but hey, it's a learning experience.


End file.
